


War Torn

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos used to be a pleasant place to live until a gang feud engulfed the city, almost dividing it into two: the Lad’s side and the Gent’s side. In the midst of all this, Ray finds himself slowly falling in love with Ryan, the psychopath who was trying to kill him and his friends and take claim of the city. When Ray can't take it anymore and finds out that Ryan feels the same way they must keep their relationship a secret, knowing that if the others found out it wouldn't send well for either of them. But things escalate as the Lads find out the truth and plan on executing Ryan just to prove to the Gents that they are better. Can Ray find a way to prevent further bloodshed and possibly end the gang war once in for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I will try to update regularly, though it might be hard with college and work. Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or with any writing errors you may find. Thanks and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the map I made for this was well as the GTA V google map. Feel free to use it while reading or whatever; it's really good referance material for any Fake AH/GTA V fanfic I write.  
> http://gta-5-map.com/  
> http://sakurastar0660.deviantart.com/art/GTA-V-Map-557217433

Los Santos used to be a pleasant place to live until a gang feud engulfed the city, almost dividing it into two: the Lad’s side and the Gent’s side. The only places within city limits that remains neutral is the pier and Vinewood Hills, which includes Mount Chiliad. The feud began when both the Lad’s and Gent’s tried to claim the city as their own at the same time and considering that no two gangs work together- that’s crazy talk- they decided that the only way to resolve the problem is to fight over it. And so here they are, almost a year later and neither side has eased up.

Ray thought that the Gent’s would be easy to take down, considering that he, Michael and Gavin are ten or so years younger than the Gent’s so the young would trample over the old right? Ray couldn’t have been more wrong- the first time they hit the Gent’s by blowing up one of their shops, the Gent’s hit back harder by taking out one of their warehouses. It was then that Ray realized that the Gent’s wouldn’t go down so easily and the war would be long and brutal.

Ray stubs out his joint in the ashtray, blowing the smoke out the window and watches it drift up into the air before slipping off the window seal. Grabbing his trademark pink sniper rifle, the hispanic lad slings it over his shoulder as he makes his way downstairs. Ray could never understand why Gavin and Michael insisted on living in a house rather than an apartment, but it was nice to have his own space away from the other two- the lone bedroom upstairs, which he thinks is the master suite, Ray took as his own while the other two took the two remaining bedrooms downstairs; Ray really expected more of a fight over the master bedroom but he can’t complain about it now. As he enters into the living room he finds Gavin and Michael curled up on the couch, watching some dumb movie.

“I’ll be back.” he calls, heading towards the front door.

Gavin perks up, looking back at him. “You’ve got your phone?”

Ray rolls his eyes, pulling said device out of his pocket and shows the other. “Yes mom and yes it’s charged.” he slips the device back in place, opening the door. “I can handle myself but I’ll call if I need back up.”

“Be safe!” Gavin says before laying his head back down in Michael’s lap.

Ray shakes his head, closing the door and heads towards the garage, rolling out his Sanchez. It’s not mystery that the two lads were fucking each other and acting so couply that Ray didn’t see what why they couldn’t just say that they were dating instead of some reply along the lines of “no, we’re just friends letting off some steam”. 

Zipping down the street and weaving in and out of traffic Ray makes his way to his favorite spot within their territory: the rooftop of the Maze Bank. Ray was surprised, and quite frankly relieved, when he heard that the bank would be in their side of the city because that has always been his special place- he’d go there whenever he wanted to be alone or to just get away from everything. The only down side to it was that he couldn’t just drive to the top; he either has to take an elevator to the top or take a helicopter up there and he didn’t feel like stealing a helicopter, so elevator it was.

Parking his bike in a secure and secluded location Ray adjusted his sniper rifle, slowly walking over to the elevator. It takes a good five minutes before he’s walking out to the lower half of the roof. Taking the steps two at a time Ray skips up to the landing pad, walking over to the far edge and sitting down, setting his rifle next to him. Ray takes in a deep breath, gazing out at the city below, watching as more lights come on as the sky darkens. He liked coming up here really early in the morning or just as the sun is setting, more of the latter because he like to just sit here for hours, the cool night air comforting to him as he watches the twinkling lights and the city’s nightlife carry on below him.  
After some time Ray pulls a box of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket, pushing on between his lips and lighting it as he shoves the box back in his pocket. He takes a nice long drag, inhaling the addictive toxin, holding the stick in between two fingers as he blows the smoke up into the air. He doesn’t know why but he likes to blow smoke into the air and watch as it floats up through the air; just something about it calms him down. Either that or he’s just feeling the effects of the drug being pumped into his system that calms him down. Ray shrugs the thought off, taking another drag before flicking the cigarette out. He leans back on his hands, staring up at the night sky, slightly kicking his feet. It doesn’t take him long before he’s laying down and closing his eyes. Yes, this was his favorite place.

Not ten minutes after he closes his eyes does Ray hear someone climb up the metal stair and onto the concrete of the landing pad. Ray jumps up, grabbing his gun as he does so and turns to face the person. He slightly freezes when he sees who it is- the skull mask and black leather jacket with a blue stripe on each shoulder is a dead give away.

“Why hello Ray. It’s strange meeting you up here don’t you think?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why hello Ray. It’s strange meeting you up here don’t you think?”

Ray can just hear the smirk in the gent’s voice. He tightly grips his precious sniper rifle, pointing it at the other. “What are you doing here? This is our turf.” he says through gritted teeth.

“Is it? I had no idea.” Ryan steps closer to the lad.

“Take another step and I’ll blow your brains out.” Ray threatens.

Ryan lets out a maniacal laugh, continuing to move closer, step by step. “Really Ray? You’re going to threaten me with that when we both know you’re really only good at a distance?”

Ray tightens his jaw, hating just how right Ryan was; close combat, whether it was with guns, knives or fists, Ray wasn’t very skilled it and the others all knew it- it was his one weakness. “I-I’ll do it.”

He goes to pull the trigger but Ryan is on him before he can even move, ripping his rifle from his grip and throwing it to the lower lading before tightly gripping his neck. Ray’s hands fly up to scratch and claw at Ryan, his breathing a little constricted from the tight grip. Ryan reaches up and removes his sunglasses, which he totally forgot he was still wearing, and throwing them aside as well. Ryan pulls Ray closer to him. “Are you always this careless about keeping your guard up Ray?”

Ray just knows that Ryan is smirking. “Fuck you.” he hisses out, continuing to claw at Ryan hand. 

Ray can see Ryan smirk to into a scowl before he’s flying through the air and slams down into the concrete. He let’s out a pained groan before more of his air is cut off and he can barely breath. Ryan kneels over him, his other hand resting next to Ray’s head. “Such a foul mouth. Just think of how easy it would be for me to kill you right now, knowing that you can’t do anything about it, not even call the others for help.”

Ray glares up at him, his vision starting to blur from the lack of oxygen. In a pathetic attempt of fighting back Ray throws a punch at Ryan, hoping that he might be able to catch the gent off guard. But alas it didn’t; though it did make him remove his hand from his neck. Ryan catches Ray’s wrist and pins it down, grabbing his other hand and pinning that one down as well. Even though he was now pinned, Ray was at least thankful that he could actually breath now.

“Is that the best you can do Ray?” Ryan tisks at him. “I’m a little disappointed.”

“Go stand on another building and I won’t disappoint you.” Ray snarls.

Ryan laughs. “So much fire and yet you can’t even properly fight.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ray struggles against Ryan’s holds. “It’s no secret that I can’t fight so why did you come here huh?”

“Aside from my goal at ruling the city,” Ryan shrugs. “I’m not really sure.”

Ray frowns. “So you came up here, into our territory, for no fucking reason?”

“Basically.”

“You’re a piece of shit.” Ray growls before trying to free himself. 

Ryan leans forward, bringing his masked face closer to Rays and puts more weight on his hands. “When are you going to realize that struggling is useless?”

Ray glares up at him, his brown eyes connecting with Ryan’s blue ones. “I’m not going to stop fighting for my life.”

Ray can see Ryan raise a brow as something passes over his eyes and Ray can’t exactly tell what it is and shifts uncomfortably underneath the man. But before Ryan can comment Ray’s phone goes off, his ringtone playing as well as vibrating. An evil smirk crosses Ryan’s face and Ray almost knows what he’s thinking.

“You fucking touch my phone I will kill you!” he yells but Ryan doesn’t listen.

The gents removes one of his hands and begins to rummage through Ray’s pockets while the lad tries to fend him off one handed, but fails as Ryan retrieves his phone. Getting a glimpse at the screen Ray can see that it’s Gavin calling and that just makes Ray fight harder.

“Give it back you bastard!”

Ryan pulls away from Ray, freeing Rays other hand and slides at answer the phone. In Ray’s attempt to get his phone back he flings himself at the gent, hands flailing and grabbing anything and everything. In his wild thrashing, he shoves his phone out of the other’s grip, sending the device skidding along the ground, but he also catches Ryan’s mask and pulls it off. The piece of latex dangles in Ray’s hand and he glances down at Ryan and notices that he was now, in fact, straddling the other. A twinge of fear runs through Ray, knowing all the stories and rumors about how protective Ryan is of his identity and basically kills anyone who sees his face. He knew he was a dead man before- he’s in a fucking gang war- but he knew he was more of a dead man for ripping Ryan’s mask of, accidentally or not.

As Ray stares down at Ryan, the other glares up at him, but hasn’t moved to take his mask back or, more importantly, try to kill him. As Ray’s brain further processes the whole situation, he takes in Ryan face, which is flushed, as well as how tense he is before realizing just exactly how he is straddling the gent- Ray’s legs are spread far apart and his crotch is flush against Ryan’s. Ray then realizes that at one point in his flailing that he probably cupped or brushes against Ryan’s crotch, which is the reason as to why he is flushing now. Coming to this conclusion makes Ray’s face heat up and makes him tense up as well. In the distance Ray can hear Gavin’s slightly panicked voice come through the speaker on his phone. After a moment of staring Ryan in the eye Ray jumps up, dropping Ryan’s mask and he practically runs over to his phone, picking it up.

“Hey Gavin yo calm down.” Ray turns his back to Ryan, not really want to look at the handsome gent right now. “Yeah no I’m fine….I just dropped my phone is all...No I’m not drunk. Do I sound drunk to you?...Yeah whatever.” Ray chances a glance over his shoulder and finds that Ryan hasn’t moved to stand up or replace his mask, but instead is watching him. “Yeah no I shouldn’t be too much longer...Yeah ok bye.” Ray hangs up and slides his phone back into his pocket before awkwardly turning to face Ryan again. “I...uh….I’m sorry….” he says, choosing to look at the ground rather into the intense blue eyes that seems to bare into his soul.

Ryan slowly stands up, grabbing his discarded mask. “It’s fine.” his voice has lost some of it’s earlier smugness. He shoves his mask into his back pocket as he slowly moves towards the lad. “You’re actions were...unexpected.”

Ray blushes and looks up at Ryan, stiffening. “No I didn’t mean to-”

Ryan silences him by gripping Ray’s chin in his hand. “I’m sure you didn’t.” Ryan leans in closer and Ray can see where the black grease paint around his eyes was starting to wear off. Ray swallows and tenses as Ryan leans in right next to his ear. “Have a good night Ray.” And with that Ryan lets go of the lad, moving past him and off the roof.

Ray stands there for several minutes, trying to calm his pounding heart and try to sort out what happened as well as his feelings. After analyzing everything and going over it like fifty times he keeps coming to the same conclusion: his early uncomfortableness when Ryan had him pinned down, the funny feeling he got when Ryan choked him and the feeling he got when he was straddling the gent, the cocks pressed up against each other, it was all because he liked being pinned down and choked and that he has an unhealthy attraction towards the psychopathic gent, who was trying to kill him and his friends. No matter how Ray tried to deny it, he couldn’t- he wanted Ryan and wanted him bad.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ray walks into the house half an hour later he is immediately assaulted by Gavin, the worried British lad clinging to his side as he rapidly questions Ray, asking him if he was ok, why he didn’t come home sooner like he normally does, why he dropped his phone and Ray lets out an irritated sigh.

“As I keeping fucking telling you I’m fine.” the hispanic lad shoves the other off him so he could slide his rifle off his shoulder. “Nothing happened; I just got a little too high and dropped my phone is all. Nothing to worry about.”

From his sprawled out position on the couch, Michael looks over the top of the couch at Ray. “Ray Narvaez Jr getting too high? Stop the presses, we’ve got a breaking story,” Michael jumps up, standing in the couch and pretends to hold a microphone in his hand. “This just in folks, it has been confirmed that Ray Narvaez Jr has just reached a new all time high by getting _too high_ , according to eye witness testaments.” he hops over the couch and moves over to Ray, who was making a beeline for the stairs. “Sir, what do you have to say?” he hold the invisible mic out to the other.

Ray turns and glares at the brunette. “Fuck off.” he says, storming upstairs and slams his door closed.

Michael and Gavin exchange glances. “Someone’s quite cranky for being high.” Michael comments, plopping back down onto the couch.

“Do you think something actually did happen and he’s not telling us?” Gavin asks, sitting next to Michael.

“I doubt it; we tell each other _everything._ ”

“I guess you’re right.” Gavin sighs, glancing back at the stairs, hoping that everything was in fact alright.

“Now come here.” Michael pulls the British lad down into a searing kiss. “I’m not done with you yet.” he whispers.

Ray paces around his room, hands gripping his arms tightly over his chest. What the fuck is wrong with him and why does Ryan have to be such an asshole? He was enjoying some alone time, not bothering anyone in _his own territory_ , he feels some need to continue to point that out, and his nice relaxing night was ruined when Ryan decided just to pop by randomly for no fucking reason. Pft. What an asshole. But right now he hates himself a little more than the gent because he can’t stop _thinking_ about Ryan and it’s driving him _crazy_. And what’s even worse is that Ray had a raging boner and he can’t seem to get rid of it without jerking off to thought about Ryan so maybe that’s why he’s so goddamn irritated. Smoking doesn’t help and if he can’t jerk off, then there was only one other thing to do; well two things but he was not going to go track Ryan down and beg him to fuck him. Fuck no.

Ray picks up his sniper rifle again as well as his treasured semi automatic pistol. Ray doesn’t feel like walking back downstairs and have to talk to the other guys again so he slips out of his window, jumping and rolling once he hits the ground. Thank god he knows parkour. He makes his way over the back wall, deciding not to take his Sanchez because he doesn’t want to ruin it, and casually makes his way down the street towards one of the more wealthier convenience stores. As he nears the store he slips on a ski mask and enters the store. He casually holds up his sniper rifle, demanding that the cashier give him all the money in a rather calm voice and Ray feels that it’s more effective than yelling just because he’s so calm and it scares the shit out of them. The man quickly shoves the money into a grocery bag, emptying the cashier and hands it to Ray.

“And all the money in the office safe.” he says, slightly startling the worker but one glare and a click from his rifle had the worker rush into the back and soon return with the money. “Thank you very much.” With the bags on money in hand, he simply walks out of the store- he really didn’t like killing the workers unless he had too. And this seemed to be one of those times when he sees red and blue flashing lights in the distance. “Motherfucker,” he turns and shoots the worker in the head before breaking into a run, not towards their house because Michael would be mad is he comes home with half of the police force. Instead he runs in random directions in hopes to lose them.

As the sirens get quieter, he ducks into a nearby ally, sliding his mask off and stuff it into one of the bags. He leans against one of the walls, trying to steady his breathing as soon the city goes quiet and he knows that he’s in the clear. “That was close.” he mutters.

“I’d say so.”

Ray jumps away from the wall, gun raised and his level heart rate increasing once again. He peers into the shadows and watches as a figure steps forward and Ray slightly relaxes but at the same time tenses more. Ryan is standing a few feet away from him, his trademark skull mask back in it’s place as the gent crosses his arms over his chest.

“Ryan, what do you want?” Ray asks, slightly lowering his gun.

Ryan raises a brow. “Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, considering that you are in my territory.”

Ray glances around, realizing that in the midst of his running he did in fact run into the gent’s territory.“What? No I’m-oh. Oops. My bad.”

“Indeed it is.” Ryan step closer and Ray takes a step back, his back connecting with the brick wall of a building.

“Look man I didn’t mean to; I was running from the cops and I didn’t have much time to think about where exactly I was going.”

Ryan stands in front of the other, towering over the lad and he looks him over, eyes falling on the bags. “How much did you get?”

“Um, I didn’t have much time…” Ryan’s glare makes Ray avert his eyes and stare into the bag. “Looks to be about two, maybe three grand.”

Ryan hums, leaning in close. “That’s a nice haul. Where did you go? The convenience store up on Grove Street?” Ray nods, keeping his gaze on the bags in his hands. “Well you ran  
a pretty long way if you’re up here in the Rockford Hills.”

“I was running from the cops.” Ray says again, his voice sounding small and he hates that he sounds that way.

“And the fact that you ran here. Why not drive?”

“I didn’t feel like it.” Ray mutters.

“And since you don’t have a car or anything you’re going to have to walk all the back through my territory.”

Ray frowns and glare up at Ryan. “I wasn’t trying to find you or anything ok?! I robbed a store and ran and just happen to run into your territory and you _by accident_! And you ruined my night so it’s your fault that I’m here!”

Ryan tilts his head, unfazed by Ray’s sudden out burst. “I ruined your night?”

“Yeah you dickhead! I was enjoying myself, being by myself, relaxing and smoking until you came along and ruined it!” Ray thrusts his finger into Ryan’s chest.

Ryan grabs Ray’s hand, holding it by his wrist and Ray’s breathing hitches, staring at the other man. “Well I’m sorry that I ruined your night.” he says quite sinceriously as he pulls his mask off. “How about I make it up to you?” Ryan looks at Ray, pupils slightly blown out as he moves closer, their bodies pressing against each other.

Ray take a shaky breath, feeling his body shake as Ryan looks him over. He had an idea as to what Ryan was offering, but he asked anyways. “H-how will you do that?”

Ryan smirks, leaning his head down next to Ray’s and slowly drags his tongue up the side of the lad’s neck. “I’m sure you could guess.” he purrs.

Ray lets out a quiet moan, eyes falling closed as Ryan continues before his mind snaps back to the reality of everything, that he and Ryan were on two opposing gangs that were trying to kill each other so they really shouldn’t be doing this. “R-Ryan,” Ray says weakly. “S-stop man. We’re enemies remember?” he tries to push Ryan away.

“Who says we can’t have a little fun in between fighting?” Ryan lightly sucks on Ray’s pulse point on his neck and that’s what does it for Ray.

The Puerto Rican throws his head back, moaning and buckles his hips up into Ryan’s. His mind was screaming at him, telling him how _wrong_ this was but he didn’t fucking care- Ray was horny as fuck and if Ryan was willing to help him out then fuck everything. His sniper rifle and the bags of money fall to the ground as Ray frees up his uncaptive hand, threading his fingers through Ryan’s hair as the gent continues attacking his neck. Ryan releases Ray’s other and moves his hand down to cup Ray through his jeans. Ray let’s out a loud moan, panting as Ryan continues teasing him until he can’t take it anymore. Ray pulls Ryan head up and kisses him, licking and nipping Ryan’s lower lip before the other opens his mouth and deepens the kiss. Tongues explore and fight for dominance until the need to breath overrides and Ray pulls away, panting against Ryan’s lips.

“Rye... _fuck_...more…”

Ryan looks at him, panting as well. His hands moves down to rest on Ray’s hips and he pulls Ray away from the wall and over to his car that Ray hasn’t noticed until now as Ryan is pushing him towards it, spinning him so he was facing the hood of the car. Ryan’s hand undo his belt and pulls down his pants and underwear in one swift motion down to his knees, bending him over the hood. Ray places his hands on either side and turns his head so his check is rubbing against the cool metal. He watches Ryan undo his pants as well, shoving them down just enough to pulls his cock out. Ray moans at the sight, licking his lips and thinking how much he’d like to take Ryan’s hard cock into his mouth, but not now. Right now he wants nothing more than for Ryan to fuck him senseless and he must have said so because Ryan flashes him a wicked smirk before stepping closer and rubs his cock against Ray’s ass. Ray moans and unconsciously shoves his hips backwards.

Ryan chuckles and leans forward, placing his hands next to Ray’s. “So eager aren’t we? I bet you would just love it if I just shoved my cock deep inside of you right now and take you dry with no prep.” Ryan presses his hips flush against Ray’s, making the lad moan.

“Fuck _Ryan_ ,” Ray groans.

“Tell me Ray, how do you want it?” When Ray only moans in reply, Ryan grabs a fist full of his hair and roughly pulls his head up, causing a groan to come from the other. “I asked you a question Ray, and I suggest you answer it before I loose my patience.”

Ryan’s rough treatment remind Ray just exactly who he was dealing with. “I-I would love that b-but not now…” he quickly says.

Ryan lets go of his hair, his head falling down onto the hood. “That’s better.” he pulls away.

Ray whines at the lose of contact and sees Ryan reach down and pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket and he bites his lip in anticipation. The sound of the cap popping reaches Ray’s ears and he holds his breath until he feels a slick finger proad his entrance. He lets out a low moan as the finger slides in and out, slowly stretching him. Ray slowly grows impatient as Ryan seems to take his time stretching him, slowly moving just the one finger in and out of him. “Ryan, “ he groans, looking at the gent. “More. _Now_.”

Ryan stares down at him as he slides a second finger in quickly followed by a third. Ray moans, eyes falling closed as he pushes his hips back and fuck himself on Ryan’s hips. The gent watches, slightly groaning. “Fuck,” He quickly removes his fingers and makes short work of ripping the condom wrapper open and rolls it on his cock before slicking himself up. Slowly he presses the head of his cock against Ray’s entrance and the lad moans as he feels Ryan’s cock slide into him, the slight burn from being stretched feel good. One Ryan bottoms out the gent pulls out until just the head of his cock remains inside Ray and thrusts back inside, slamming his hips against the lad. Ray moans loudly, pushing his hips back to meet Ryan’s as the gent sets a fast pace, trying to angle himself just right. When Ryan’s cock slams into his prostate Ray arches his back, head thrown back as he screams. Ryan leans forward, fist in Ray’s hair to pull his head back and continues to pound into the lad. Ryan bites Ray’s neck, moans and groans falling from the lad’s lips. “Does it feel good Ray? Do you like having my cock buried deep inside you?” he asks with a particularly quick and hard thrust into the lad.

“Oh yes Ryan!” Ray moans, not caring how hoarse his voice sounds. “I fucking love it! Fuck, I love it when you ruthlessly pound into me!” Ray could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and for a second he thinks that he might just cum without Ryan ever touching him. “Oh, _fuck Ryan_...I’m close…”

Ryan let’s go of Ray’s head and moves his down to take a hold of Ray’s aching cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. With another scream, his back arched and head thrown back, Ray is coming into Ryan’s and he tightens around Ryan. The gent groans, thrusting several more times until he comes with a grunt, burying himself all the way inside of Ray. Both men lean against the hood of Ryan’s car, hearts pounding and panting as they come down from their orgasmic highs. Slowly Ryan pulls out of Ray, the lad slightly wincing, and pulls the condom off, tying it before tossing it into a nearby dumpster. Ray slumps against the hood of the car, thankful to hand something solid help keep him up. Ryan tucks himself back into his pants, opening the door to his car and climbs inside. For a moment, Ray thinks that Ryan is just going to run him over and drive off and right now, Ray was ok with that, to relaxed to move or even care. Ryan comes back out and moves back over to Ray, pulling the lad up and helps clean him up with some napkins. Ray pulls his pants up and buckles his pants as Ryan discards the napkins. Ray leans against the car, this time facing away from the car and looks up at Ryan as the man comes to stand in front of him. Ray reaches up and runs his hands over the gent’s face, taking in all the small features, every curve and dip of his face and finds himself admitting that Ryan was handsome. Ryan simply stands there, letting Ray’s hands roam over his face before the lad realized what he’s doing and jerks his hands away, slightly blushing.

“Sorry,”

Ryan slightly chuckles. “Don’t be.” he moves in closer, standing in between Ray’s legs. “So tell me Ray, did I make it up to you.”

“Oh um, yeah. Sure I guess.” Ray rubs the back of his neck, looking away and trying to act all nonchalant about the whole situation. “I mean it was good in all or something like that.”

Ryan shakes his head, moving towards the driver seat. “Whatever.”

Ray slightly frowns but pushes himself off the hood, wincing slightly as pain shoots up his lower back. He picks up his discarded rifle and money, gritting his teeth and dreading the long trek home. Ray shuffles towards the end of the alley, trying not to focus on the pain coming from his ass, before stopping as a hand grabs his arm. He turns and looks up at Ryan.

“I could give you a lift if you want.”

Ray opens his mouth, about to blatantly turn down the offer before snapping his mouth closed; he would be a fucking idiot if he didn’t take up Ryan’s offer, even if they were supposed to be enemies in spite of what just happened. Ray sighs and makes his way into the passengers side of the car, giving Ryan directions as he slides into the driver's seat and starts the car. The drive is silent, neither man wanting to make small talk or even talk about how they just fucked on the hood of Ryan’s car. It was great, amazing even, but Ray would never admit it out loud and he knows that this can only be a one time thing because if this starts happening more, feelings will get involved and it will make everything that much harder. So Ray doesn’t say anything because Ryan doesn’t say anything, and Ryan doesn’t say anything because Ray isn’t, so they just sit there in silence, the street lights lighting up the car every few seconds and Ray can see all of Ryan’s features accentuated by the light and tells himself that he hates the man next to him; hates hates hates with a burning passion.

Thankfully they arrive at the lad’s house within a few minutes and Ray has Ryan park a block away, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Ray opens the door, ready to climb out when Ryan’s hand grabs his arm. Ray doesn’t look at him but stays in the car to hear whatever he as to say.

“Hey Ray that was...it was good.” Ryan says.

Ray slightly blushes, nodding. “Yeah it was.” He climbs out once Ryan’s hand released his arm. “See you around or something.” he says before closing the door and makes his way towards their house, climbing over the back fence and up into his bedroom through his window.

Ryan sits there in his car, watching Ray disappear into the house before letting out a breath, tightly gripping the steering wheel. He knew that what happened tonight could not, under any circumstances, happen again, because if it did and continued to happen, Ryan _knows_ that he’s not going to be able to keep his emotions separate from his encounters with Ray and that’s when things will become even more dangerous than they already were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to link this here again in this chapter as well as the GTA V google map that I used/ use to feel free to use it as a reference for the story. As always, please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or to point out a mistake you find.  
> http://gta-5-map.com/  
> http://sakurastar0660.deviantart.com/art/GTA-V-Map-557217433  
> Also, writing some of Ryan's lines, especially in the bedroom when he keeps saying "If that's what you want" made me have flash back to "The Princess Bride". It was not my intention to do that, it just happened. Sorry. (Not really though)

The next time Ray and Ryan meet up is when the Lads are in the middle of a heist, money securely in their hands as they try to lose the cops and that’s when the Gents decide to attack. With Michael in the air in a helicopter and Gavin and Ray on the ground, driving on a motorcycle, swerving in and out of traffic, that’s when Michael sees another helicopter, that is not the police, make a beeline for him while picking up two other signals heading towards Gavin and Ray.

“Shit. Motherfuckers know just how to piss me off.” Michael dives down, avoiding being rammed into by Jack. “Gav boi you’ve got two of them coming in hot. I’ll keep Jack preoccupied.”

“Right.” Gavin takes a hard right, getting off the highway and heading into the city. “Ray, take the money and head towards the safe house. I’ll try to keep Geoff and Ryan off your trail.” They skid to a halt, Ray climbing off and running to get into his car, speeding off towards the highway that leads out to the desert while Gavin double backs to run into Geoff and Ryan to stall them. When Gavin does run into Geoff he finds that the other man is waiting for him, alone.

“Well shit.”Gavin says, gripping his gun as he climbs off the motorcycle.

Geoff smirks at him. “What’s up buddy? I haven’t seen you in a while.” He pulls out an automatic assault rifle and begins firing at Gavin. The lad ducks for cover and returns the fire.

Ray speeds down the road, hearing the police sirens in the distance. He decides that the fastest way to get to their safe house out near Davis Quartz was to actually drive through the Gents territory and jump onto Los Santos Freeway. It’s quite risky but he doesn’t have time to drive through their territory and take Palomino Freeway up there. Ray tightly grips the steering wheel, knowing that he just has to make it past the race track and then he would be safe. As he merges onto Del Perro Freeway so that he could get onto Los Santos freeway, Ray forces himself to drive like a normal fucking person as to not draw much attention to himself. Of course he speeds up not like he normally would, going maybe ten miles over as opposed to fifty or so. He can see the track in the distance and he has to keep himself from bouncing in his seat so he doesn’t spin the car out of control. Merging onto the other freeway and passing the track Ray lets out a breath, relaxing into his seat. He was safe.

The feeling was short lived as someone rear ended him and forced him off the road into a ravine. Ray keeps control of the car as much as possible, but finds it hard to slow down as he abruptly crashes into a tree, his head connecting with the steering wheel and the force from the impact knocks him out.

Ryan, who was several cars behind Ray tailing him, watches some drunk guy crash into Ray and force him off the road. Everyone around Ryan freaks out and practically stops dead but Ryan, being the crazy expert driver he was, maintains his current speed, serving in and out of people over to the crash, slamming on his brakes and jumps out of his car. The drunk driver is also out of his car, staring at the run off car down in the ravine. Ryan pulls out his pistol as the driver turns to look at him, trying to explain that “it was an accident” but Ryan wasn’t having it and puts a bullet through his skull and continues down the ravine to Ray’s crashed car. The front end was crushed in, the engine smoking and there was no way the car would ever run again. Ryan opens the driver’s door and finds a passed out Ray with the money in the passenger’s seat. For a moment Ryan thought about leaving the lad and taking the money but then he notices the lad severe head wound and without another thought, pulls the lad out, along with the money. He sets the lad on the ground, quickly strapping three bundles of C4 to the car before picking the lad and cash up again, carrying him back to his own car. The civilian that have gathered are staring at the dead driver before they see him carrying Ray and they all freeze and stare.  Ryan is easily recognized by his skull mask and Ray from his trademark purple hoodie and pink sniper rifle, but that’s not the reason why people stopped working; no, the reason why people have stopped and are staring at him wide eyed is that he, Vagabond, Ryan the psychopath of the Gents, is carrying an unconsious Ray, Brownman, the sharp shooter of the Lads, and gently places him in the passenger’s side of his car. Ryan slams the door closed before climbing into the driver’s seat, turning the engine over and speeding off down the freeway. People jumps out of the way of the car, all still shocked by the whole thing and just to add to their confusion, Ray’s car blows up, thanks to Ryan detonating the C4 he put on it.

Ryan drives down the freeway, driving past Davis Quartz and the Humane Lads all the way to the small farming town of Grapeseed, pulling off the highway onto a dirt road and continues down it for a few miles before coming to stop in front of a house that was alone by itself, built up against the base of Mount Chiliad. Ryan cuts the engine, sliding the keys from the ignition and looks over at Ray, who is still unconscious. Ryan frowns slightly, mentally scolding himself for taking the lad and bring him to his own personal safe house that neither the lads or gents know about, but he can’t bring himself to regret the decision; somewhere, deep down and buried away, Ryan feels a single pang of protection and acted on it in that moment. Ryan sighs again. _“You’re getting soft.”_ his mind says. _“Oh shut up.”_ he replies.

Sliding out of the driver’s seat, Ryan walks around and gently lifts Ray out of the car, deciding to leave the money inside and just locks the car. He makes his way up the porch steps and kicks the door open, walking through the living room and kitchen to the back where the single bedroom was. Toeing the door open, Ryan walks over to the bed and gently sets Ray down before walking into the bathroom and retrieve the first aid kit he keeps in there. He sits down next to Ray, setting the kit on the nightstand and pulls his mask off, setting it next the the kit. Ryan wipes the few drops of sweat from his face, feeling his grease paint begin to smear off. He tells himself that he can wash it off later; first he need to tend to Ray.

Pulling the lad’s sunglasses and beanie off, he places the on top of his mask before looking the lad over; there was a nice cut on the bridge of his nose where his sunglasses dug into the skin; some light bruising on his forehead, probably from where he his the dash or whatever; and the only major injury was the gash in his head, near his hairline from the impact with the dash. Ryan pushes Ray’s hair out of the way, beginning to clean the wound. After the wound was cleaned, he pours some hydrogen peroxide onto a cloth, about to disinfect the wound when Ray’s eyes snap open and his hand comes flying up, grabbing Ryan’s. Ray stares up at him with wide eyes and he’s slightly panting.

“Wow. Easy there Ray. It’s just me.” Ryan places his hand on the lad’s check.

Ray’s vision clears and he sees Ryan leaning over him, a piece of cloth in his hand, a hand that he is tightly gripping. He releases Ryan’s hand and tries to sit up but his head begins throbbing painfully and with a groan he lays back down.

“Take it easy Ray.” Ryan tells him again.

Ray glare up at the gent, about to tell him to shut the fuck up but notices that he is no longer in his car nor in some ditch. “Where the fuck am I?” Ryan sighs, moving the cloth closer to his head. Ray’s hand flies up again, catching  Ryan’s hand. “And what the fuck is that?”

Ryan gently removes Ray’s hand, though the lad tried to keep his hold he eventually gave up and let the gent remove his hand, and looks down at Ray. “You were run off the side of the road by a drunk driver and you probably hit your head on the dash with enough force to knock you out and it left a nice gash in your head.” he holds up the cloth. “I’ve already cleaned the wound but now I need to sterilize it and I’m going to do that with hydrogen peroxide.”

Ray’s glare turns into a scowl, his memories coming back and he does remember someone running into him and him going off the road. To be honest he thought that Ryan did that but he claims that he didn’t and a drunk driver did. But that doesn't answer _where_ he was, or where the money was. “But where the fuck am I and where’s my money?” he tries to sit up again though his head was heavily protesting.

Ryan lets out another sigh and holds him down. “You’re in my safe house; no not the gent’s safe house but my own personal safe house that they don’t even know about. And the money is safe in my car.”

Ray stills, looking up at Ryan with a confused look. “Why the hell did you bring me here? Why didn’t you just leave me?”

Ryan sucks in a breath, knowing that sooner or later Ray would asks that and he _really_ didn’t want to answer, mostly because he really doesn’t have a good reason other than “I felt like it”, which was a shit reason. Ryan turns away from Ray, messing with the kit, pulling out bandages for Ray as well as resoaking the cloth. “Well I….you see….” Ryan frowns, seeming to be at a loss of words, which _never_ happens to him, but here was was, unable to come up with some excuse as to why. “I...um…”

Ray cocks a brow, mouth slightly curving upward into a smirk. “You don’t know do you?”

Ryan glare at him. “I do know, it’s just...it’s lame ok?” he mutters.

“Is it because you love me and couldn’t stand the idea of me dying and not from your hand?” Ray’s smirk widens.

Ryan narrows his eyes. “I don’t love you Ray; don’t confuse a momentary act of kindness for love.”

Ray shrugs. “Whatever man.”

Ryan huffs, picking up the cloth and begins wiping the wound. Ray winces in pain. “Fuck that hurts.” Ray mutters through gritted teeth.

“Well it’s disinfecting the wound. Did you think it wouldn’t hurt?”

“...No…”

Ryan finishes, setting the cloth down before grabbing a new one and wipes up the excess and starts on bandaging the wound. Ray glances over at the med kit. “You wouldn’t happen to have any painkillers in there would you?”

Now it’s Ryan’s turn to smirk. “What? Can’t handle a little pain?”

“A little pain I can handle but not my head fucking throbbing and pushing painfully against my skull.”

Ryan packs up the kit. “Not in here. But you should sit up. Here.” he helps Ray up, despite the other’s protests and shoves a glass of water into his hand. “Drink this. Don’t worry I didn’t poison it.” Ryan says when Ray gives him a skeptical look. “Really?” Ryan takes the glass from Ray’s grip, taking a sip before handing it back. “See? Not poisoned.” Ray still skeptically looks at him but drinks the liquid anyways. “Now stay put; I’ll be right back.” Ryan stands and leaves the room, leaving Ray alone.

Ray gets a better look at the room he’s in: the bed he’s sitting on is a queen bed with decent sheets, tucked away in the corner of the room; a nightstand is to the right of the bed and he can see his beanie and sunglasses laying on it along with Ryan’s mask; there were two doors, one that was directly in facing the bed and the other in the opposite corner of the room-Ray assumes that one must lead to the bathroom and the other to the rest of the house but he didn’t know which was which; a small closet with mirror sliding doors is to the right of the corner door. It was a decent room, for a safe house. The door facing the bed opens and Ryan enters, carrying a small packet of pills. He sits down on the bed next to Ray, handing the packet to him.

“This is all I have but it should help.” he watches Ray tear the packet open and pop the pills into mouth, swallowing them.

The pair stare at each other for a while, Ray idelay taps the glass in his hands. “So...I probably should go; don’t want Michael and Gavin to think I’m dead or something.” he tries to stand up again but the world spins and he would have have ended up on the ground on his ass if it wasn’t for Ryan’s arms that loop around him and keep him upright.

“Just because I made you sit up doesn’t mean that you’re good enough to stand up.” Ryan sits back down on the bed, pulling Ray into his lap as he does. “You need to rest Ray, considering you probably have a concussion.”

Ray slightly blushes as Ryan has him sitting in his lap. “But I need to get the cash to them and let them know where I am and that I’m fine and-”

Ryan’s arms tighten around Ray’s waist, silencing the lad and keeps him from rambling on. “You can call them to tell them you’re fine but you can’t tell them you’re at my safe house.” he tells the lad, chin resting on his shoulder. “I would have to kill you if you gave away the location to anyone.”

Ray’s blush deepens, feeling Ryan’s hot breath against his neck. “I-I would never tell anyone, I swear.”

“Good.” Ryan closes his eyes and buries his face into the side of his neck, breathing in the lad’s scent and feeling his pulse, reassuring Ryan that the lad was safe and very much alive.

Ray doesn’t move for the longest time, enjoying the feeling of Ryan pressed up against him and feel heat radiate from him comforts Ray. It isn’t until he remember the other lad’s that Ray is moving, hand fishing through his pocket and retrieves his phone, frowning slightly to see the screen is cracked, probably from the crash, but thankfully it still works. He thumbs in Michael’s number, pressing the phone to his left ear, considering Ryan is preoccupying his other side. The line buzzes a few times before the lad picks up and Ray jerks the phone away, Michael’s raging voice coming through the speaker. Ryan opens his eyes at the action, faintly hearing Michael yelling and watches Ray slowly put the phone back to his ear.

“Jesus Michael. Are you trying to blow my eardrums?...No I’m fine, mostly...Well, I didn’t run into Ryan but some drunk asshole ran into and made me crash...Yeah I’m fine, just a little bump on the head is all…” Ryan pulls Ray closer and tightens his grip on him, placing a kiss on his neck. Ray blushes at the action, slightly glancing down at him, or at least he tries. “Yeah the money is fine; I still have it...I’m not at the safe house because I’m at my own safe house….No I’m not going to tell you where it is!...Why? Dude, it’s called a fucking personal safe house for a reason...Dude calm your tits. I’ll be over tomorrow with the cash ok?...Ok bye.” Ray hangs up, tossing his phone onto the nightstand. “Michael can be such a dumbass.”

Ryan remains quite for sometime, just holding Ray. “You said that you were at your own safe house.” he points out in a quiet voice.

“It was easier than coming up with a much longer excuse, like I’m at an anonymous friends house that you guy’s don’t know about and trying to explain how I know this guy and whatnot. I’ll just screw a story like that up where as saying I have a safe house separate from the lads is easier.”

“I guess, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to leave tomorrow. But if you want to go than you can; I won’t force you to stay.”

Ray raises a brow. “Oh so you won’t force me to stay tomorrow but you’re forcing me to stay now? Yeah that _so not_ hypocritical or anything.”

“I’m forcing you now is because I can hold you down and keep you from leaving. But tomorrow you could sneak out in the morning while I’m sleeping and I can’t do anything about that.”

“Are you suggesting that I do that?” Ray turns his head so he’s actually looking at Ryan.

“No, I’m just telling you my reasoning.” Ryan looks at Ray.

Ray stares into the gent’s blue eyes before impulsively grabbing the front of Ryan’s jacket and pulls him into a kiss, mouth open wide and tongue demanding entrance into the other’s mouth. Ryan closes his eyes, moaning into the kiss as he opens his mouth, his own tongue coming to meet Ray’s. Ray turns and straddles Ryan, hands moving to push the jacket off before pulling his shirt off. As the break away from the kiss and his shirt comes off, Ryan has to force himself to remember the reality of everything.

“Ray,” he says, placing his hand on the lads chest. “We shouldn’t. We’re enemies and things could get too serious.”

“I don’t care.” Ray bats Ryan’s hand away, removing his own shirt.

Ryan stares at the lad. “You don’t care? What do you mean by you don’t care?”

Ray sighs. “It means exactly what it means: I don’t care that we are in different gangs that are war with each other; I don’t care that we’re supposed to kill each other but don’t; I don’t care about anything except for the fact that I want you and I know that you want me. We can deal with the technicalities later cuz right now I want you to fuck me.”

“If that’s what you want.” Ryan leans up, kissing Ray’s neck as the lad’s hands come up and threat through his hair, pulling the hair band free.

“It is so shut up.” Ray grabs Ryan’s face in his hands and pulls him into another kiss.

Ryan’s hands roam over the lad’s chest, sending shivers down Ray’s spine. The gent’s hands play with Ray’s nipples, twisting and pulling until they were perched up, his hands moving down to unbuckle Ray’s pants as he breaks away from the kiss, sucking on the pulse point on Ray’s neck. The lad rolls his head back, giving Ryan better access to his neck, moaning as his hands find their way to Ryan’s pants, mimicking Ryan’s movements. Soon both of their pants and underwear was spread out on the floor, the two kissing passionately as their hands roam over each other’s body. Ryan grabs Ray’s hips, about to flip them when Ray stops him.

“W-wait,” Ray breaths out. Ryan looks at him, a brow arched up. “I…” Ray bites his bottom lip. “I...I want to ride you…” he says, feverishly blushing.

Ryan blinks at him; normally he wasn’t one to hand over control like this, but it was Ray asking and he looked so cute, blushing like a schoolgirl and biting his lip that Ryan finds himself unable to say no. “If that’s what you want.”

Ray nods and Ryan reaches over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Ray wants to ask Ryan how often he fucks people in here, but that’s something to ask another time as his hands move without his brain telling them, taking the bottle from Ryan. The gent doesn’t say anything but does raise his brows. Ray doesn’t say anything, popping the cap open and pours a small amount on his fingers and begin to prep himself, teasing himself by circling a finger around his entrance before sliding a finger in, moaning loudly. Ryan watches Ray, eyes flickering from the lad’s face to his fingers and back again, finding himself immensely turned on by Ray preparing himself on top of him. Ray’s eyes lock with Ryan as he goes from one finger straight to three, groaning at the stinging and painful burn that slowly melts into pleasure as his fingers brush against his prostate. He throws his head back, moaning like a whore as he fuck himself down onto his fingers. Ryan is transfixed, watching Ray move up and down on his fingers and his moans and wonton whines go straight down to his cock, it throbbing painfully between his legs. Ray notices Ryan’s expression, he pulls his fingers away and can’t help the whine that escapes and grabs the condom, ripping it open and rolls it onto Ryan’s cock, hands brushing against the flesh. Ryan moans then groans as Ray slicks up his cock. Ray takes a hold of Ryan, lining up and slowly presses his hips down, Ryan’s cock sliding into his ass with ease. Both men moan loudly, Ryan’s hands coming up to rest on Ray’s hips as Ray grips Ryan’s shoulders. Once Ryan was fully inside him, Ray doesn’t move for a moment, taking a breath before grinding his hips down against Ryan’s. The gent groans loudly, eyes half lidded as he watches Ray. The lad raises his hips up before bringing them back down, moaning as Ryan’s cock brushes against his prostate. He does this several more times before deciding that he get’s better leverage when Ryan is lying down so he forces the gent onto his back, Ray’s hands resting on his chest as he lift his hips up until just the head of the gents cock remains inside and slams his hips back down, moaning. Ryan stares up at the lad, watching Ray fuck himself on Ryan’s cock, watching how the lad’s eyes fall closed after a few more thrusts, his mouth hanging open as moans fall from them, his head slightly tossed back and back slightly arched. To Ryan, Ray looked like god; he looked so perfect that Ryan never wanted this moment to end. But Ray seemed to know what he was doing, cracking an eye open to look at him before slightly moving his hips one way and Ryan find his eyes flying shut and his back arching slightly as well, groaning loudly.

“Oh fuck Ray.” he pants.

The lad leans down, hips moving against Ryan’s as the lad’s tongue flicks out and slowly drags over Ryan’s nipple before taking it in his mouth, sucking and lightly biting.

“Oh _Ray_ ,” Ryan moans, bucking his hips up against Ray’s and the lad moans, releasing his nipple and moves to the other, giving it the same treatment. “Fuck Ray. You’ll make me cum if you keep doing that.”

Ray release his nipple, straightening back up to look down at him. “I already plan on doing that, but the real question is,” he snaps his hips forward with some force, Ryan’s moan drowning out his own. “Can you make me cum with you?” he smirks down at the gent.

Ryan looks up at Ray and he can see the challenge in them. “Oh I can make you do anything if you want it.” one of Ryan’s hands finds Ray’s neglected cock and begins pumping in time with Ray’s thrust.

The smirk quickly turns into a gaping mouth which moans and groans fall freely from. Soon Ray has then both right on the edge, he can tell from the slight falter of Ryan’s hand. Ray leans forward, licking his ear before whispering, “Cum with me Rye.”

And just like that Ryan lets out a grunt, giving Ray’s cock one last jerk before his hand stills as he cums, panting out Ray’s name. Ray cums all over Ryan’s chest, a high pitched moan escaping before Ray is panting heavily, hips stilled against Ryan’s. As he gets his breathing under control, Ray moves off of Ryan and stumbles off the bed towards the bathroom, coming back a minute later with a wet washcloth. He lays down next to Ryan, cleaning the gents chest off while Ryan carefully removes the condom, trying it off and throwing it in the waste basket. He takes the towel from Ray and wipes the sweat from face and chest with the clean part, tossing it on the floor once he was done. Ray curls up next to Ryan, his head on the gent’s chest and Ryan wraps an arm around him, holding the lad close. After several minutes of sitting in silence, Ryan starts to drift off when Ray’s quiet voice pulls him back.

“Rye, I think we might be in trouble.” he says.

“Why do you way that?” Ryan asks with a yawn.

“Well...I’m pretty sure...that I’m in love with you…”

Ryan can feel the lad blush from the increased heat coming from him. “Yeah I figured you were going to say that.” he sighs.

“Why?” Ray looks up at him and he can see and hear the fear in his eyes and in his voice.

Ryan looks at him. “Because I think I’m in love with you too.”

Ray stares at him for a moment before leaning up and giving him a tender kiss, pulling away after a few second to lay his head back down on Ryan’s chest. “So what you’re saying is that we are modern day versions of Romeo and Juliet?”

Ryan slightly chuckles at that. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Well then we’re royally fucked.”


	5. Chapter 5

They next time Ray and Ryan hook up it’s not from accidentally running into each other or when their two gangs are going at each other. This time Ray finds a motel key card in his car and he knows that Ryan put it there, which is slightly impressive that he was able to break into Ray’s car without the alarm going off but at the same time a little scared, subconsciously thinking that Ryan could plant explosives in his car and he’d never know but he quickly dismissed the thought. Ray notices that the motel was in the small town by Paleto Bay. He tells the lads that he’s going to run a solo mission and drives over to Paleto Bay, finding the motel and lets himself into the room. He’s not surprised to see that Ryan was already there, lying on the bed sipping a beer. He’s also not surprised when he doesn’t return to the house until the next afternoon, ass a little sore which makes driving annoying, but he’s not mad; how could he when he and Ryan spent an entire day in bed having sex like every hour or so. Of course they stopped to eat and whenever Ray wanted a break, but other than that it was like nonstop sex; Ray wonders if this is what couples do on their honeymoon, have nothing but sex for a week or whatever? He assumes that’s the case but whether or not it’s true he doesn’t care because he spent a whole fucking day with Ryan and had amazing sex.

This happens several more times, though sometimes they only have a couple hours and quickly bang one out while others they have all the fucking time in the world and they just take their time enjoying each other’s presence and when they have sex, Ray almost feels like it’s not sex but more of Ryan making love to him and the thought makes Ray’s heart flutter.

But their rendezvous haven’t gone unnoticed; Michael had noticed an increase in Ray’s disappearances, noting the varying lengths of the lad’s disappearances as well as that whenever the lad does come back he seems much more relaxed and he has asked Ray on multiple occasions if he was banging some chick or if he got some new dope and everytime Ray would reply with a shrug and say, “You know man” and leave it at that and that’s probably the one thing that infuriates Michael the most. It finally gets to the point where Michael can’t take Ray’s halfass answers and decided to find out exactly what he was doing. When Gavin found out about Michael’s plan the British lad tries to talk him out of it, to just let Ray be but Michael’s mind was made up so all Gavin could do was tag along to make sure shit didn’t go to hell.

It’s a couple of days later when Ray is walking down the stairs with his rifle slung over his shoulder. “Be back,” is all he says to the others as he leaves the house.

Michael waits until he knows that Ray has left the driveway before making his way into the garage and climbs into his Adder with Gavin following. Michael turns on the tracking device he planted on Ray’s Sanchez, the red dot beeping on the screen. They follow the dot out of the city, driving along the highway before taking the road that leads up to Mount Chiliad’s overlook. As they get closer to the top, Michael slows the car down, creeping up to where the top was just barely visible over the top of the small incline. Michael kills the engine, slipping the keys out of the ignition as he grabs his pistol, making sure the mag was fully loaded. Gavin watches him, his eyes serious.

“We don’t have to do this Michael.” Gavin tells him again. “Ray is entitled to his secrets just as much as we are.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “For the last fucking time, we’re just going to take a peek to make sure that Ray isn’t doing anything stupid or that could jeopardize our crew.”

Gavin frowns at his explanation but doesn’t say anything, following Michael out of the car and sneaks up the incline. They see Ray’s bike parked next to a car that looked very familiar and it isn’t until they look at the hood they realize why it looks familiar: Ryan is leaning up against the hood with Ray standing in front of the gents, his arms wrapped loosely around the lad’s waist with Ray’s arms draped around his neck, their lips connected as they lazily kisses each other. Gavin gasps and stares at the scene in front of them while rage and betrayal consumes Michael. The brunette growls, marching over to the pair and yanks Ray away from the gent before punching Ryan square in the face, making his head snap to one side. The pair was caught off guard that when Michael shoves Ray the lad falls to the ground and Ryan doesn’t have much time to react before Michael’s fist connects his with his face. Ray blinks up at his friend, confusion and fear written on his face.

“M-Michael? Gavin? What the...How…”

Gavin comes over and helps Ray up as Michael takes another swing at Ryan but this time the gent was ready and he catches his fist in his hand. Ryan pushes away from his car and stands up, towering over the lad.

“If I had to guess I’d say that they followed you.” Ryan growls, glaring down at Michael who was shaking from anger.

“Fucking yeah we did and I’m glad we did because now I know that Ray is a traitor as well as being able to catch one of you fuckers.” Michael growls back.

Ray blinks. “What? You think I was trading secrets with Ryan?” he looks at Michael before turning to look at Gavin.

The other lad give him a look Ray couldn’t quite place. “We really weren’t sure what you were doing but I never thought…”

“I haven’t told Ryan anything! I swear!” Ray pleads, looking at the raging lad.

“Fuck you Ray!” Michael spits, glancing at him for a second and that was all Ryan needed before he punches the lad, sending him flying back.

Michael hits the ground with a thud. Gavin runs over to him, Michael jumping to his feet, ready to charge at the gent but Gavin wraps his arms under Michael’s and holds him back.

“Michael calm down.” Gavin says. “We need to properly think things through about what we’re going to do.”

“I know what I’m going to do: I’m going to fucking beat the shit out of Ryan, put a bullet in his head before beating the shit out of Ray. Then once all that’s taken care of I’m going to fucking get rid of the other fucking gents.”

Ryan’s eyes narrow and his whole demeanor changes. “You lay a hand on Ray and I’ll skin you alive.” he takes a step towards Michael but Ray step in front of him, gently putting his hands on the gent’s chest and he stops moving but continues to glare at Michael.

“Like that’s supposed to make me believe that you actually fucking care about that dipshit? Ha.” Michael scoffs. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Ray turns so he’s facing Michael but keeps himself in front of Ryan. “I’m sure this doesn’t mean much to you right now but I swear on god, on my fucking rifle, hell even this fucking town, that this,” he motions to Ryan and himself. “Has nothing to do with the our gangs in the slightest. I haven’t given him any info about you guys and he hasn’t given me anything on the other gents. I swear I’m not a traitor.”

Michael glares at him and shakes free from Gavin’s hold, Gavin only letting go when he was sure Michael wasn’t just going to run over there, throwing punches wildly. “You can save that shit for later; right now all I care about is taking care of Ryan.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “I’m still can’t figure out how you think that you have me captured when I could just easily kill you all right now.”

“I say it because if you don’t do exactly as I say or resist in the slightest I’ll put a bullet through Ray’s head.” Michael says.

Ryan slightly laughs at that. “Right, like you would actually shoot-”

Ryan can’t even finish as he watches a round leave Michael’s pistol, watches it fly through the air and imbeds itself into Ray’s shoulder. Ray cries out in pain, falling to his knees as he clutches his shoulder. Ryan kneels next to him, holding the injured lad, feeling anger flare up. He looks up when he hears a hammer being pulled back and sees Michael standing over them, the barrel of the gun pressed against Ray’s head but the lad doesn’t seem to notice, or even care, as Ryan meets Michael’s gaze.

“That was just a warning shot. The next one will go into his head.” Michael says.

Ryan grits his teeth, almost wanting to take the gun from him but knows that Michael could easily pull the trigger before Ryan even has a good grip on it. He notices Gavin standing behind the lad, staring wide eyed down at Ray and can see how Gavin is refusing to stop the other lad because he also knows that Michael won’t hesitate to pull the trigger. Ryan glances down at Ray, blood soaking his jacket and shirt as well as his hand clutching the wound. Ray gives him a pleading look, on that says “Don’t be stupid; don’t do it” but Ryan knows that he can’t listen to Ray. Slowly and reluctantly he pulls away from Ray, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry Ray.” he whispers as he stands up.

Michael motions to Gavin, the other lad moving over to Ryan and tying his hands behind his back with shaky hands. “And just in case you get any ideas about trying to escape once we’re gone,” Michael looks at Ryan. “The bullet in Ray’s shoulder has a small charge in the casing that I can detonate at any time. I’m sure the explosion could possibly blow the arm off and take a chunk out of his chest, maybe even reaching his heart.”

Ryan growls, gritting his teeth. “You bastard.”

Michael shrugs, shoving Ryan towards his Adder. Gavin lingers, helping Ray stand and lean against the hood of Ryan’s car. “I’m so sorry Ray. I didn’t know-”

Ray cuts him off, anger slightly lacing his voice. “It’s fine.”

Gavin opens his mouth but closes it when Michael calls for him, giving Ray that look again before hurrying over and climbs into Michael’s car. Ray now knows what that look was and he hated it, gripping his shoulder tighter: it was a look of sadness and pity and with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ray knew that meant that that would be last time he ever sees Ryan alive.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes a few minutes for Ray to calm his mind and focus, pushing away from the hood of the car and moves over to the driver’s side door, surprisingly happy to see that Ryan left it unlocked. He was even happier and a bit annoyed when he found the keys still in the ignition but he can yell at him later- right now he needed to get his bleeding under control then figure out someway of keeping Michael from killing Ryan. Ray pops the trunk, shuffling over to it and pulls out the medical kit that Ryan keeps there out, pulling out the bandages and loosely wrapping it up. It helps but he knows that he need to have the bullet removed and properly stitched up but that could come later. He shoves the kit back in the trunk, slamming the trunk closed before sliding into the driver’s seat of the car, opting to take Ryan’s car as opposed to his bike because it’s much easier to steer a car on handed and less likely to get seriously injured if he did get into a crash.

Ray speeds down the dirt road and back onto the highway, his leg shaking from agitation and Ray grips the steering wheel tightly with his hand while his other arm is cradled to his chest. He aimlessly follows the GPS and soon realizes that it was taking him to the gent’s place, an apartment building to be precise. Ray sighs as he pulls into the garage, knowing that he would probably get the shit kicked out of him but he had to try right? Ray slides out of the car, leaving his rifle and slowly shuffles towards the elevator, trying not to move his arm too much. He glances over all the button and on impulse presses the top floor, the penthouse. It would make sense for them to be in the penthouse- it would give them a good view of the city below and having their own floor they wouldn’t have to deal with nosy neighbors.

When the doors opens, Ray finds himself in a nice apartment; he’s not really surprised considering Ryan’s car. Ray slowly moves farther into the apartment, slightly panting and realizing that he really needed to get the wound properly taken care of. He hears movement in the apartment and when he comes around the corner he finds Geoff and Jack standing around the kitchen island, looking over a map of the city.

“Good, you’re back Ryan. Now,” Geoff looks up, expecting to see Ryan but instead finds a wounded Ray, leaning against the wall. He pulls out his sidearm and Jack does the same, noth guns trained on him. “How the fuck did you get in here and where the fuck is Ryan?”

Ray is having a hard time breathing, not to mention standing so when his knees buckle he falls to the ground, clutching his shoulder. “Please,” he gasps. “I know...that we’re enemies but...but I…” his vision swims and he passes out.

Geoff and Jack watch the lad collapse, Geoff slowly walking over to the lad and checks him out. Jack watches, gun lowering to his side. “Geoff, what are we going to do?” he tentatively asks.

Geoff holsters his sidearm and picks the lad up. “Get the medkit.” he tells the other, walking into the living room and sets Ray down on the couch. Jack nods, heading to the bathroom to retrieve the kit. He knows that they don’t know where Ryan is and Ray possibly does but they can’t find out for sure if the lad dies on them. He moves into the living room, pulling up a chair next to the couch and starts pulling things out as Geoff takes the lads jacket and shirt off.

“At least he was smart enough to stop the bleeding.” Geoff comments, looking over the wound and frowns when he doesn’t see and exit wound. “I think you’re going to have to go bullet hunting Jack.”

“Lovely.” Jack pulls out an iv bag and puts the iv into the lad’s arm.

As the liquid starts to pour into the lad’s system Ray let’s out a groan. “Damn that hurts.” he moves to grab his shoulder but Geoff catches his arm. Ray looks up at the gent, blinking. “Wha-oh. Right.”

“Yeah.” Geoff releases his hand and it finds it’s way back down to Ray’s side. “So you want to tell us what the fuck happened and how you ended up here?”

Ray sighs. “If you do, promise you won’t try to kill me too?” Geoff and Jack raise a brow but they agree. Ray takes a deep breath. “So for the last, I don’t know, couples months or so Ryan and I have been kinds fucking and when I say kinda I mean we totally have been fucking. It wasn’t intentional, it just kind happened and then kept happening so we’ve been secretly meeting up at motels and what not. And I guess that Michael and Gavin caught on and so they followed me and found me and Ryan making out and Michael lost it and long story short he shot me in the shoulder, proving that he would shoot me and that he would kill me just to get Ryan to surrender and they are god knows where and Michael is planning on killing him. And did I mention that the bullet has explosive in the casing that Michael could possibly detonate at anytime if Ryan doesn’t cooperate?”

Geoff and Jack stare at the lad. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” Geoff says. “But I guess that would explain why Ryan has been more relaxed than normal.”

“I’m sorry but did you say that the shell has explosives in it?” Jack looks at Ray, who nods. “Well that’ll make for removing it a little more tricky.” Jack pulls on a pair of gloves and begins cleaning the wound, making Ray wince.

Geoff sits down on the adjacent couch. “But that doesn’t explain how you found us.”

Ray grits his teeth as Jack starts tentatively pulling the bullet out. “Took Rye’s car and GPS had location.” Ray balls up his fist, trying to stay still. “Fuck that hurts.”

Jack gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry but I don’t want to accidentally set off the explosives.”

“I know.” Ray groans, eyes falling closed as Jack slowly removes the bullet, gently placing it down in a tray. “Fuck that was worse than actually getting shot.” he pants out.

Geoff watches silently as Jack stitches up the wound before wrapping it. Ray’s breathing has evened out and he seems to be in less pain but that might just be the painkillers kicking in. Jack packs the medkit back up, moving out of the living room to put it away while Ray slowly sits up, grabbing his shirt and frowns at the blood on it but still pulls it on before putting his jacket on. Ray finally looks over at Geoff. “I’m sorry for causing you guys so much trouble.”

Geoff shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.” they fall silent as Jack comes back into the room. “So, you and Ryan huh?”

Ray slightly blushes and looks down at his hands. “Yeah…”

“You two must really care about each other if he’s willing to surrender in order to save your life and if you’re willing to come here looking for help.” Jack says, sitting down next to Geoff.

Ray straightens his back and looks at them. “Look I don’t know what you think about me or about Michael and Gavin and I don’t fucking care but what I do care about is stopping my friend from killing the man I love. Now you two can either help or just sit here and do nothing like pussies.” Ray stand up, slightly wincing at the slight strain on the stitches. “Either way I’m going to try and stop them, even if it kills me.” he turns and starts making his way towards the door.

Geoff grabs Ray’s arm. The lad turns to look at the gents. “One, don’t act like a child that’s how you’ll get yourself killed. Two, did you really think you could come in here and tell us that our friend is in danger and expect us not to do anything about it?”

Ray blinks at Geoff, a bit surprised that the gents would help him but he couldn’t blame them- he would do the same if the roles were reversed. He smiles at Geoff. “Thanks,”

“Don’t thank me yet kid.” Geoff turns to Jack. “Prepare the car; we’re going to get our friend back.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one or two more chapters after this, I haven't decided yet. But if you have any suggestions or a prompt you may have, feel free to leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for all the kudos and I hope to be posting more Fake AH stuff as well as general Rooster Teeth stuff.

Ryan sits in the back of Michael’s car, scolding himself for being stupid enough not to check the lad for a tracking device. But the scolding is short lived, seeing that Ryan never took Michael as one to be suspicious of his friends- clearly he was wrong about that. Ryan lets out a small sigh, somehow knowing that something like this would happen and he just hopes that Ray is well and if the lad was smart he would fucking leave. But he knows Ray well enough to know that the lad won’t give up on him that quickly; not when they both cared for each other so deeply. Ryan glances up and catches Michael looking at him through the rearview mirror. “Wipe that smirk off your face otherwise I’ll do it for you.” Ryan tells him.

Michael shakes his head. “You try anything like that and I’ll detonate the bullet.”

Ryan growls, tearing his eyes away and glares out the window. “You’re something else if you’re willing to kill your friend just to get me to cooperate.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same. And even if he is my friend, he’s worth more to you anyways.”

Ryan growls. “I may be a psychopathic murder but I have set limits and killing friends just to get to an enemy isn’t one I’m going to cross. Ever.”

Michael rolls his eyes, pulling up in front of a warehouse along the pier. Michael and Gavin climb out before Ryan follows, the gent frowning.

“This is the port.” Ryan points out. “This is neutral territory.”

“I know.” Michael shoves Ryan forward, pistol in hand. “Now move your ass.”

Ryan let’s Michael lead him down to the end of the port and into an opening in the warehouses where boats could dock and they could unload the cargo directly into the warehouse. They make their way up to a walkway that connects the two sides by a bridge with a convenient walkway perpendicular to the bridge and the whole thing has a pirate ship feeling going for it. Unsurprisingly Michael shoves Ryan out onto the plank, as Ryan has decided to call the damn thing because what else could it be? He turns to face the two lads, Michael standing halfway on the bridge and halfway on the plank, meaning that if he did try to escape, which he wasn’t going to, he’d have to jump diagonally to the bridge and he’s not sure how far he could make it with his hands tied behind his back; again, if he was going to try to escape. Gavin was standing off to Michael right side, looking at the ground rather than looking at him and Ryan suspects that all of this was Michael’s idea and he really didn’t condone it but he couldn’t talk the other out of it.

“So, is this the part where you tell me your evil plan by monologuing?” Ryan says, trying to lighten the prospect that he could very well die.

Michael glares at him. “I’m going to put a fucking bullet in your head and watch your body fall into the water below before retrieving it and sending it to your friends. How’s that?”

Ryan purses his lips, acting as if he was thinking it over. “It’s not really a monologue though.”

“Too fucking bad.” Michael raises his pistol, cocking the hammer back. “Say your prayers Ryan.”

As Ryan stares the lad down and Michael’s finger twitches in the trigger, from the floor above Ray drops down, landing in front of Ryan with his own gun in hand and trains it on Michael. The brunette lad growls, turning to see Geoff and Jack flank them on either side. Gavin pulls out his side arms, duel wielding them as he points them at Geoff and Jack.

“Ray,” Michael says.

“Michael,” Ray says back in his cold voice and Michael knows that Ray isn’t fucking around, but neither was he.

“Move your ass out of the way.” he commands the hispanic lad.

“I can’t do that Michael.”

“If you don’t I’ll detonate the bullet in your shoulder.”

“Sorry but Jack was nice enough to remove it so you can’t threaten me with that. In fact,” Ray lowers his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder. “You can’t threaten me; I’m not going to let you push me around anymore. If you want to kill Ryan then you’re going to have to kill me first. But know that if you try to Geoff and Jack will open fire on you and Gavin and I can’t say if you two will make it out alive.”

Michael narrows his eyes on Ray before glancing over his shoulder at the two gents, Geoff’s gun trained on him while Jack’s was on Gavin’s and Gavin had one gun trained out on both men. Michael turns his gaze back on Ray, seeing the determined look in the lad’s eyes. “So you brought these two to help you huh?”

Ray takes a step closer to Michael, watching the other slightly tense but he finger remains still. “I didn’t force them to come; they came so they could save a friend and that’s what I’m trying to do.” he locks eyes with the brunette. “Michael, we’ve known each other ever since we were fucking kids; how you think I could betray you hurts me but the thing that hurts me more is knowing that you would sacrifice the one thing, the only thing, I love just to prove a fucking point and fuel this stupid war. Sure in the beginning I agreed that it was either them or us, but after spending some time with Ryan, spending time just fucking talking, and spending a little bit with Geoff and Jack, I realize that it doesn’t have to be that way; we could all work together and better profit from it. You’re so focused on all the things that are different between us but have you ever stopped to look at all the things we have in common? Have you ever thought that maybe we could make a six man crew work?”

Michael stares Ray down, taking his word to heart and slowly lowers his gun. Gavin looks at Michael, then at the gents before he too lowers his weapons. Geoff and Jack make eye contact before they also lower their weapons. “Maybe, just maybe, we can talk about it.” Michael says and Ray’s heart skips a beat.

“Really? You mean it?”

Michael sighs. “Yeah but I still want to blow shit up.”

“Tell you what,” Geoff tells Michael. “Whenever we go on a heist you can blow all the shit up you want.”

Michael looks back at Geoff and gives him a smile; not a fake smile he’ll give when he’s trying to reassure Ray or Gavin, but an actual, real smile. “I’d like that.” Michael steps back onto the bridge, making enough room so Ray and Ryan can come on the bridge.

Ray turns to face Ryan and when their eyes meet, he can’t help but launch himself at the gent and kiss him. Ryan slightly chuckles, kissing him back and Ray know the other guys are staring at them but he don’t fucking care because Ryan is alive and that’s all that matters. When Ray pulls away he stares up at Ryan, getting lost in the gents blue eyes.

“Whenever you get a chance, it would be nice if you could untie me.” Ryan says casually.

“Oh right.” Ray pulls out a knife, reaching around and cuts Ryan free. The gent pulls him immediately into a hug and Ray wraps his arms around the other. “Im so glad you’re ok.”

“Me too.”

They pull away and Ray turns to lead them off the plank, hand linked with Ryan’s but they don’t even take one step before a bullet comes flying out of no where, hitting Ryan in the chest and sends the gent careening into the water.

“Ryan!” Ray cries.

They all hear a voice say “I got him!” and the others raise their guns, ready to shoot. Ray grabs his rifle, shaking with rage and looks through his scope and begins taking out all the guys he could make out, even shooting at the heads that were barely peaking out. Ray leave one alive, taking out his knee so the others could go get him while he shoves his rifle into Gavin’s hands before diving off the plank into the water below.

“What are you doing?” Gavin calls after Ray, but leaves him be as Michael and the others hurry further into the warehouse to look for any survivors.

Ray dives down, finding Ryan at the bottom of the bay, passed out by the looks of it and blood was streaming out of his chest. Ray wraps an arm around Ryan’s chest, going under his armpits and swims back to the surface, breaking it and gasping for air. He finds his glasses floating near by and grabs them, shoving them onto his face and then swims towards the dock. The others are waiting there for him, the only survivor tied up and knocked out. Ray lets Geoff and Jack haul Ryan out while he heaves himself out, crawling over to where they lay Ryan down. Instinctively Ray tilts Ryan’s head back, opening his mouth and begins to resuscitate the gent, breathing into his mouth a few times before compressing his chest.

“Come on Ryan. Fucking breath.” Ray says before leaning down to give him more oxygen before compressing his chest again. “Don’t make me fucking break your ribs because I will you fuck.” he leans down again, breathing once more and getting two compressions in before Ryan’s body jerks and he rolls onto his side, coughing up the water. Everyone lets out a breath of relief but Ray is pulling off his soaked jacket, going to use it to press against Ryan’s wound when Gavin hands him some towels and Ray can’t even question where he got them from. “Thanks,” he says before pressing them against Ryan’s chest.

The gent looks up at him through half lidded eyes. “And I dead?” he asks in a hoarse voice.

“No and you’re not going to die on me.” Ray tells him while Geoff helps Ray stand Ryan up.

Ryan slightly groans but doesn’t complain as they all shuffle towards the two cars, agreeing to meet up at the penthouse. Geoff, Ray and Ryan go in one car while Jack, Gavin and Michael go in the other, Michael shoving their perp into the trunk, not caring if he broke anything. Once at the penthouse, Geoff and Ray carry Ryan up to the apartment while Jack helps Michael carry the perp, taking him up to their makeshift interrogation room on the roof, securing him down before locking the door. Geoff and Ray take Ryan to his bedroom, laying him on the bed and Ray takes a seat on the bed next to Ryan, holding his hand. Jack enters the room a few minutes later, medkit in hand and has Ray help him take the gent’s shirt before starting to clean and sterilize the wound. Occasionally Ryan would tighten his grip on Ray’s hand and Ray would gently run a hand through the gent’s hair. After finishing stitching up the wound Jack wraps up the wound, the bandage covering a good portion of Ryan’s chest.

“Well, on the bright side now we’re matching.” Ray jokes and Ryan gives him a look.

“That’s not funny Ray.”

“Oh come on Rye; you’ve got to admit that it was slightly funny.” Ryan just continues to stare at Ray. The lad pouts. “Ok fine. It wasn’t funny mister grumpy gills.”

Ryan arches a brow. “Did you just make a Disney reference?”

“Yeah what of it?”

Ryan shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Jack closes the lid of the kit, standing up. “Well if you don’t need me for anything else then I’ll leave you two alone.” Jack leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Ray lays down next to Ryan on his uninjured side, resting his head on the gent’s chest and listens to his steady heartbeat. Ray can’t help but think that is he arrived a few minutes later that Ryan would probably be dead and that thought made him curl up closer to the man. He was lucky that his first guess was correct. Ryan looks down at the lad, wrapping his arm around him.

“What are you thinking about?” Ryan asks.

Ray shifts a bit. “Just thinking of how I almost lost you, twice.”

Ryan nods. “I was worried about you as well; you were loosing a lot of blood.”

“Yeah. I’m just thankful that Geoff and Jack didn’t shoot me and instead patched me up.”

“Even though at the time we were opposing gangs, they wouldn’t turn away anyone hurt that badly, especially when they show up on their doorstep.”

Ray shrugs. “I guess.”

“By the way how did you find your way here?” Ryan glances down at the side of Ray’s face, seeing his check start to turn red.

Ray blushes. “Oh well I kinda took your car and it was in the GPS.”

Ryan slightly laughs, shaking his head. “I guess that means we’ll have to go pick your bike up.”

Ray climbs on top of Ryan, avoiding his wound and buries his face into the side of Ryan’s neck. “Later. Right now I want to just lay here with you, reveling in the fact that you are still alive.”

Ryan smiles, wrapping both arms around the lad. “Believe me I had no intention of leaving, especially with you on top of me.”

“Good.” Ray closes his eyes, letting Ryan’s steady breathing and the heat radiating off him sooths Ray.

Ryan gently rubs his back, enjoying Ray’s presence but can’t exactly quite the part of him telling him that he and Ray need to get out of their wet clothes and warm up before their catch a cold. After a few minutes of trying to argue with the voice Ryan gives up with a sigh. “Hey Ray?”

“Hm?” Ray hums, seeming to in the beginning of falling asleep.

“We really should change out of these wet clothes and probably take a shower to clean up as well as warm up.” Ray groans in response, not really wanting to move. “Oh come on Ray,” Ryan turns his head so he can whisper in the lad’s ear. “Are you going to say no to getting naked with me to take a shower with me that could potentially have others things happen as well?”

Ray opens his eyes, Ryan not realizing the lad had closed them in the first place, and he looks at Ryan. “So what you’re saying is shower sex?”

“Maybe, we just have to make sure not to pull any stitches otherwise Jack will be mad.”

“Fuck him.” Ray says, sitting up.

Ryan smirks at him. “I’m sorry Ray but I can’t let you do that, seeing as you are mine and Geoff and Jack are sort of in a relationship.”

Ray gives Ryan a pointed look. “Fuck you.”

“Hmm that can be arranged.” Ryan purrs.

Ray rolls his eyes, climbing off the bed and pulls his jacket off. “You’re fucking retarded.”

Ryan sits up, slightly wincing. “It was a joke Ray.”

The hispanic lad pulls off his shirt. “Oh yes. Ha ha. Very funny.”

Ryan pulls Ray to him, the lad standing in between his legs as Ryan looks up at him. “You’re very salty.”

“Well you would be too if you almost lost the person you love twice in a span of ten minutes.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryan’s eyes roam over Ray’s body, seeing faint traces of old scars but his eyes land on the bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He starts gently pulling the bandages off, Ray watching and slightly tensing up as Ryan removes the bandages, gently running his fingers over the stitches. “I’m sorry.” he says again, this time a bit quieter.

“Don’t be.” When Ryan opens his mouth to argue Ray puts a finger over his lips. “I don’t care if you blame yourself but I don’t. We just have to let it go and move on.”

Ryan sighs, removing Ray’s finger. “Fine. Now let’s go take that shower.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I got really busy with school and I've been bouncing back and forth between all my stories, off and on adding more slowly. I plan on one maybe two more chapters, we'll have to see.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Geoff goes to check on Ryan and Ray, seeing as they haven’t seen or heard from the pair in hours. He opens the door to Ryan’s bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he finds them curled up on Ryan’s bed, both fast asleep. Geoff smiles, closing the door and returns back to the living room.

Gavin glances up as the gent comes back. “Are they ok?”

“They’re sleeping so I think they are.” Geoff plops down onto the couch, shifting a bit with how close he was to the two lads. Even though they worked out an agreement with the lads, it was still weird to be this comfortable and close around them.

Gavin siles. “That’s good. I just hope that Ray can forgive us.”

Michael shrugs. “He’ll get over it.”

“It was kinda a dick move what you did.” Geoff says, arms draped over the back of the couch.

Michael glares at the gent. “I was letting my rage get the best of me and I really didn’t want to shoot Ray but it was the only way to get Ryan to cooperate. Ray knows that I feel bad and I’ll make it up to him.”

“You better.” the guys glance up to see Ray stand in the hallway with Ryan behind them, both of them shirtless and pants that were haphazardly thrown on.

“Ray,” Gavin stands up and pulls the lad into a hug. Ray winces from the strain it puts on his stitches and Gavin pulls back. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Ray looks over at Michael as the other lad stands. “Dude,” he holds his hand up. “We’re good. I know how you can get when you let your rage take over.”

“Ray,” Michael pulls the other to him into a hug. Ray blinks; Michael wasn’t one who went around hugging people and Gavin was the only person he really did hug, until now. “I’m so sorry.”

Ray wraps his arms around Michael. “Dude, it’s fine. I forgive you.” he pulls away. “Just try not to shoot me again ka?”

Michael slightly laughs. “I’ll try.” he looks around Ray, noticing Ryan and Michael moves to stand in front of the gent. Ryan looks down at Michael, a brow raised. “I’m sorry for everything- shooting Ray, kidnapping you and almost killing you.”

“If it makes you feel better I probably would have done if the roles were reversed.” Ryan pats the lad’s shoulder. “Water under the bridge right?”

Michael nods. “Right.”

“Now that we all made up and shit, Ryan,” Geoff looks at the gent. “How about we go check on our ‘guest’.”

“After I get something to eat.” Ryan walks into the kitchen, Ray following after him and together they whip up something, walking back into the living room with the food in hand. Ryan sits down at the end of the couch, sitting at an angle where one leg is hanging off the edge while the other is laid out on the couch. Ray sits down in front of the gent, leaning back against his chest as he and Ryan begin eating.

Ray glances over to see Gavin beaming at him from where he's seated in Michael’s lap. “What?” he asks around a mouthful of food.

“I’m just happy for you is all.” Gavin says. “I always worried that you wouldn’t find someone who loved you and would be able to take care of you.”

Ray slightly frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means whenever you went out to hook up with someone you’d always come back with bruises and shit.” Michael tells him, looking at the lad. “Sorry if we were concerned about your wellbeing. In hindsight, the gang war was actually a good thing.”

Ray narrows his eyes. “We agreed we’d never bring that up again.”

“Ray,” Ryan says, making the lad look up at him. “Is this true?”

“It was a long time ago before the war and I wasn’t in a good place at the time. Look I don't want to talk about it ok?" Ray stands up, shoving the plate of food into the gents hand before leaving the room.

Ryan turns to look at the other lads, glancing up as Jack walks into the room, passing Ray along the way. Jack looks at everyone. "What was that all about?"

Gavin sighs. "Before we became an actual gang, we all have done things that we aren't very proud of, Ray especially. Ray was, and really still is, a big player in the drug ring and that’s really how he started getting into trouble. In the beginning it wasn’t too bad, Ray leaving in the middle of the night to go to a deal and most of the time came back unharmed. There were a few times when he’s come back with bruises and the occasional cut, but nothing too serious. But, then something happened and he started selling at different clubs and that’s when things started getting bad; Ray was spending more time away and whenever he did come home he look like the’d been through a fight, darker and bigger bruises all over his arms, neck and chest, limping and wincing whenever he took a step. We knew what Ray was getting into and we were getting increasingly concerned for him- our friend was getting abused and there wasn’t much that we could do for him.” Gavin lets out another sigh. “Things only got better when you all started making a play for the city and Michael figured if a trio of ‘old guys’ could make a power play why couldn’t a trio of young lads do the same.”

Geoff looks at Michael. “ ‘Old guys’? Do we look old to you?”

Michael shrugs. “Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Anyway,” Jack looks at Gavin. “That doesn’t explain why Ray is mad about it now.”

“Because we all agreed to never bring it up again and well, we kinda brought it up.” Gavin tells him.

“Oh.”

Ryan sets the plate on the table, standing up. "I'll go talk to him."

Geoff grabs his arms as he passes by. "I think you should give him some space to let him think things over and let him come to you. If you start pushing and trying to make him tell you when he's not ready can back him into a corner and I don't want to see what that kid does when he feels trapped."

Ryan looks at Geoff, slowly turning to look at the roof access door. Gavin stands up and makes his way over to the gent and wraps his arms around him. Ryan stares down at the lad. "Don't worry Ryan." Gavin tells him. "Ray will open up, you just need to give him time and space."

Ryan sighs. “If you say so. I guess I should go check on your guest then huh?”

“Do you want any company?” Michael looks at Ryan.

“Sure. Why not.” Ryan moves back into his bedroom, pulling on a shirt, shoes and jacket before plucking his mask from where it lays on his dresser, moving back into the living room.

Michael follows Ryan up onto the roof, heading towards the interrogation room. “So, now that I’m not going to get angry and throw a fit and try to kill you, how did you and Ray hook up?”

Ryan glances back at him with a brow raised. “Um...well one night I sort of followed Ray up to the top of the Maze Bank, interrupting his alone time and...Well we kinda got into a fight. I easily overpowered him, slamming him to the ground and held him down while he struggled. That’s when Gavin called, I took his phone and while Ray was trying to get it back he…” Ryan slightly blushes as he recalls the night. “Uh..he sort of fondled me and kinda grinded his hips against me, but not on purpose. I guess that was the spark that started it all.”

Michael slightly laughs. “No wonder he came home all moody; it’s because you got him all riled up and probably left him like that.”

“I didn’t know and what was I supposed to do?” Ryan faces the lad. “Give my enemy at the time a blow job?”

“Maybe. But I think Ray has had a crush on you since the first time we meet each other.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup. We followed and watched you guys for sometime before attacking your warehouse and whenever we’d split up to tail each of you Ray would always volunteer to trail you. Of course Gav and I didn’t argue- you were, and still are, a creepy motherfucker and we didn’t want to tip you off and have you murder us.”

Ryan slightly chuckles. “Yes. Well we all had this feeling that you were following us, Geoff and Jack spotting you two trailing them on several different occasions but Ray was a sneaky bastard. He never let me see him but would leave hint to remind me that he was always watching.”

“That’s Ray for you.” Michael nods to the interrogation room. “Shall we?”

“Yes. Let’s.” Ryan opens the door and let’s Michael in, pulling his phone out of his pocket as Michael moves past him. He figures it must be Geoff reminding him to get the information out of him first before having his ‘fun’ but he’s surprised to see it’s a text from Ray. He quickly opens it and reads over the short message. _“I still am.”_ Ryan glances around, half hoping to see Ray standing some distance off but like always, he’s heard and not seen.

Michael glances back at him. “Hey you just going to stand there all day and let me do this alone or are you going to help?”

“I’m coming.” Ryan shoves his phone back into his pocket and follows after Michael, closing the door behind him. For right now Ray could wait- as they say, business before pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting the information from the guy was easy- all it took was the removal of two fingers and he told Michael and Ryan everything they wanted to know and then some. The guy is part of a small time gang based out of the small town of Grapeseed just North of Los Santos and with the location of their base it would be a quick in and out kind of hit. Although it would only be the five of them, seeing as no one could track Ray down or get a hold of him long enough to tell him about the hit. No one really argues with Geoff’s decision, seeing as Ray needed his space right now and he would show up when he was ready. Even though it was going to be a simple hit they packed like they were going to war- assault rifles and submachine guns a plenty with enough ammo and explosives for a small army. They all pile into their armoured SUV, Geoff driving to the location with Jack navigating. The other three sit in the back, Gavin sandwiched in the middle of Ryan and Michael. Ryan knows that even once in awhile Geoff will glance back at him though the rear view mirror.

“There something you need Geoff?” Ryan asks, turning away from the window to look at the back of the gent’s head.

“Just want to make sure that you’re up for this.”

“I’m fine. There’s no reason for you to be concerned.”

“I think I have every reason considering you were shot just the other day.” Geoff looks back at him, pulling to a stop near the hideout. “Call me overprotective but I think it would be best if you hang back and pick off the ones that try to run away.”

Ryan slightly frowns. “Geoff, I’m fine. I can handle being in front with the rest of you all.”

“Geoff does have a point Ryan.” Jack turns to look back at his friend. “We’re not doubting your abilities, it’s just we don’t want you pulling any stitches or getting hurt again because you weren’t watching your back or something. Besides, out of all of us here you are the best sniper.”

Ryan looks between the two gents before glancing sideways at the two lads, noticing they were nodding in agreement. Ryan let’s out a sigh. “Fine, but only because we do need a sniper.” he says before hopping out of the SUV and grabbing the sniper rifle. Luckily Geoff parked at an angle to where Ryan could fire off the hood of the car.

The others pile out of the car, getting their gear and making sure they have everything before making their way towards the building. Ryan slides his ear piece into place before leaning against the hood of the car, looking through the scope and taking out two guards on the roof before they could even spot the others.

“We’re going in.” Geoff says.

“Copy that.” Ryan watches them enter the building before looking around, taking out a stray gang member here and there. He doesn’t see any more members though he could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance. “The outside looks clear.” he tells Geoff.

“We’re done with down stairs. Now heading up stairs.”

“Right.” Ryan looks through the windows, watching the guys work their way through, taking out person after person with minimal use of ammo. Ryan slightly tenses as he watches a bullet graze Gavin’s arm. Michael covers him, returning fire as Jack pulls Gavin behind cover, looking the wound over. “Do you need assistance?” he asks, ready to run over there.

“Negative. Gavin just has a scratch is all and we’re clear anyways.” Geoff tells him, moving over to one of the windows and gives him a thumbs up.

“Alright.” Ryan straightens up, staring to take the scope off and pack up the rifle when a gun shot makes him pause. He feels a warm liquid soak through his shirt and slowly he turns around to find a man lying on the ground, a gaping hole through the back of his head. He glances around, a bit confused seeing as the guys were still in the hideout. He notices a flash of pink from a nearby building and he doesn’t even really need to check the message he just recieved to know that it’s Ray. Still, Ryan pulls out his phone and looks the message over. “Meet me where we had our first rendezvous.” Ryan slides his phone back into his pocket, glancing over his shoulder as the other’s make their way back to the SUV.

Jack is the first to notice the blood splatter on his back and the dead body. “Wow. What happened here?”

“Ray.” is all Ryan says, packing up the rifle and changes it out for his carbine and pistol. “Be back later.” He moves over to a nearby car, breaking into it and hot wiring it. He takes off back towards the city, leaving the others standing around the SUV a little confused. Ryan makes it to the Maze Bank in record time, climbing out of the car and makes his way up to the roof. He slings his rifle over his shoulder as he climbs up the few flights of stairs to the helipad. He finds Ray sitting in the same exact spot like the last time they were up there. Ryan makes his way over and sits down next to Ray, setting his rifle next to him.

They don’t say anything for a while, both of them looking out at the city as the sky grows dark and night takes over. “You came.” Ray says after some time.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Ryan glances sideways at him.

Ray shrugs. “Part of me was hoping you would and part of me was hoping you wouldn’t.”

“So that way you wouldn’t have to talk about your past right?” Ray nods. “Look Ray, if you don’t want to talk about it then we don’t have to. I understand that there are some things you don't want to talk about and really it's-”

Ray cuts him off by pressing his lips against the gents in a bruising kiss, climbing into his lap. Ryan is surprised the the forcefulness of the kiss and Ray moving that he falls down onto his back, hissing from the pain in his side. Ray pulls back, propping himself up on his hands as he looks down at Ryan. “You weren't supposed to fall over idiot.”

Ryan slightly frown. “Well I really wasn't expecting you to assault my mouth and invading my personal space.”

“Why not? You know I like to play rough.” Ray leans down, nipping at Ryan's neck.

“Oh I am very much aware.” Ryan rests his hands on the lads hips, pulling the lad flush against him.

Ray rests his head next to Ryan's, peppering kisses against his neck as one of his hands comes to rest on Ryan’s chest, ghosting over the bandages of his wound. “I don't like it that you went with the guys on the raid.”

Ryan turns his head to look at the lad. “I wasn't on the front lines.”

“But you were still in harm's way and if I didn't follow you you would be dead.” Ray clutches Ryan's shirt. “I can't lose you Rye.” he says, his voice small as tears wet his eyes.

Ryan rubs Ray’s back, holding him close. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here next to you forever. I know you’ve done things that you’re not proud of and sure I’d like to know about them but knowing them won’t change how I feel about you. I love you, all of you and nothing in the whole world could change that.”

Ray pulls away, looking down at Ryan. “Promise?”

Ryan leans up, gently kissing the lad. “I promise. I’m forever yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End?  
> Want more? Want to see Funhaus? Please let me know your thoughts on a possible sequal and any suggestions you may have. Love you lots. Thanks.


End file.
